Dark Vortex
by GlitchLord
Summary: For the last 17 years earth has been safe and life has prospered. But a new enemy will soon rear its head from the darkness to threaten not only the Earth but all in existence as well. It's up to a new generation of heroes to be the light that stands against the darkness and face this new evil known as Ryzome. My first ever fanfiction. Chapters 1- 5 are fixed. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**DV takes place 17 years after Earthbound.**

**Disclaimer: Copy Writes belong to their prospective owners**

**Ch.1**

There he stood in his orange lab coat with his unkempt orange hair and behind his thick glasses were the eyes of a man driven to madness by his own failures. He was once seen has a great inventor but he is now seen as a fool and a is Mr. Orange.

Mr. Orange "Soon my greatest invention will prove them all wrong!" and with that he pressed a button on a small remote. Something had gone wrong because as soon as he did a spiral of black and dark purple lightning appeared and destroyed him and his lab.

A boy seems to wake up from what happen to be a similar nightmare "What a strange nightmare", the boy is 13 years old has brown short messy hair and dark brown eyes, and his name is Will. Will had noticed something strange about his surroundings there was no light "What's going on?" suddenly he heard a comforting and caring female voice "That was no dream it had happened and what you see around you is a warning." "A warning of what and who are you?" Will asked. "I am the Universe, and this is what will happen if a great and ancient evil that had been sealed away is not stopped." Said the Universe, "What do you mean, and what does it have to do with me?" Will said questionably, "If Ryzome is not stopped the entire universe will be consumed by darkness and evil, all that lives and exists will be destroyed, as for you, you are one of the four chosen to protect the light and stop him." Replied the Universe. "Me? What can I do?" Will asked. "You are very special; the fact that I could contact you proves that." Said the Universe, "Ok I believe you, so what do I do?"Will asked, "You most find the seven planetary temples, and get to their inner sanctumin order to tap into and activate the light inside them, by doing so the light will grow stronger and in turn you may as while. You most hurry; darkness is already spreading its evil influence, and will do whatever it can to stop you, Will you most chose if you will do this." Said the Universe; "I will do it." Said Will.

**A/N: Glitch here the first few chapters maybe short but hopefully they'll get longer. **

**Man I stink at author notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Will knew was that his 5 year old brother Max was jumping up and down on him yelling at him to get up. Max looks like a younger version of Will only with black hair and green eyes. Today is a special day it's the last day of school and for doing so well, Will and other students had earned a field trip to the museum in the nearby town of Karrington, 10 miles away from his home town of Heartting.

Will got up out of bed and quickly put on a plain white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Then he ran down stairs to eat breakfast. When he got there his breakfast was on the table, there were three pieces of sausage and scrambled eggs swimming in maple syrup; his favorite breakfast. As he sits down at the table, his mom asked how he slept last night. His mom is 33 years old stands at 5.5 ft and beautiful with her long brown hair and green eyes. He told her he slept well and decided it was best to not tell her about his weird dream to keep her from worrying about him. After he finished his breakfast he went up stairs and got ready. Then he grabbed the backpack he had since he was little, it was give to him by a friend who died when a piece of equipment called a Phase Distorter blow up. The backpack is made a stretchy material that is unbreakable; it is red with a white front pocket.

Will's mom dropped him off at school where he meets up with his friends Pam and James in class. They rode with their chaperon James' dad Mr. Brass to the museum. The first place the group went was the souvenir shop where Will bought an ancient bat; a bat made out of really old wood. James came up behind him and told him it would be a good idea to equip it, which Will did. Will waited for the other to buy stuff and then they went to look at the exhibits. As they walked around they came across an old man who looked like a monk, he was in front of an old scroll that was fond in Dalaam, and then he began to read the scroll to them.

"Long ago a great darkness known as Ryzome consumed the land and nothing could stop it; until four heroes called upon seven powerful gods for help to defeat it; the gods answered by bestowing the heroes with the powers of light; the heroes were not powerful enough to destroy the darkness but they were able to seal it way for all eternity. The seven gods were honored by naming the planets after them; seven special temples were also built one for each god and planet. These temples are said to contain the power of the gods. Should Ryzome ever escape four new heroes will be able to tap into this power and stop it."

Suddenly the power went out and the air got heavy but the weirdest thing of all was that Will and his friends noticed that they were the only four people in the building. Suddenly the Bubblehead Jack that James bought jumped out of his bag and attacked them.

Will hit it with his bat it did 8 damage, Pam swung her purse doing 2 damage, James throws a punch doing 3 damage, Mr. Brass manages to do 2 damage. Bubblehead Jack attacks with a head butt Will takes 8 damage. Will swings his bat it dose 10 damage. Bubblehead Jack's head popped off and stopped moving, Will went up to level 2.

"What the hell just happened here?!" Pam Demanded "we were just attacked by an inanimate object?!"

"I have an idea but I don't like it" Will responds after eating some candy he brought with him from home "I think that Ryzome the darkness mentioned in the scroll has escaped."

"Why would you think that?" James asked "Yeah" Pam added.

"Because I dreamed it! And both you know that when I remember my dreams that its either going to happen or it already happened and its going to affect me somehow" Will replied.

"That's right your dreams have always seemed to work that way Will" James said "I remember one time you dreamt that me and James kissed weeks before we did" Pam included.

"I hate to interrupt this intrusting conversation but I would like to get out of here before We get attacked by more inanimate objects" Mr. Brass said.

"You're right, let's get out of this creepy museum and fast" Will said.

After wondering around some they found a Souvenir Pin and Will equipped it.

After several more minutes of running into even more evil inanimate objects and trying to make their way to the front; Will Is now at level 8.

Just as they were ten feet from the door a T-Rex Fossil rushed in and blocked the door.

"Oh come on you have got to be kidding me!" Pam shouted "How the Hell are we supposed to get past a T-Rex!"

"I have no idea but we have to try" Will replied.

"UM…GUY HERE HE COME!" James shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**T-Rex Fossil will be called TRF during most of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Copyrights belong to their prospective owners**

**Ch.3**

With a roar, a battle for their lives begins. Will aims a hit at its left leg SMAAAAASH! It did 25 damage. Pam swings her purse at the right leg it did 2 damage. James randomly throws a punch it does 3 damage. Mr. Brass throws a right hook at its right leg it does 5 damage. TRF swung its tail, Will took 20 damage.

"I can't believe it; I think we actually hurt him!" James exclaimed excitedly. "That may be true, but we didn't even do enough damage to slow him down." Will examined. "Has anyone else noticed that all of our battles seem to be I don't know; turn based?" Pam asked. "Pam this is not one of your video games; this reality it doesn't work that way."James replied. "Says you!" Pam countered angrily. "Guys can we talk about this latter? I would like to finish this and get out of here before the building decides to come to life and attack us." Mr. Brass said trying to get everyone's mind on what was important; getting out alive. "You're right; let's finish this." replied Pam. Now back to the battle.

Will attacks TRF's right leg it did 10 damage. Pam tacks out candy and gave it to Will, Will recovered 10 health. James attacked TRF's left leg it does 2 damage. Mr. Brass attacked TRF's right leg with a kick it does 3 damage. TRF stomped its foot on the ground everyone takes 5 damage and James starts having an asthma attack because of all the dust that was kick up. Pam reacting quickly digs through her purse and gives James his inhaler. James gets better. Will swings his bat at TRF's right leg SMAAAASH! it did 20 damage. Mr. Brass through a right hook at TRF's left leg it does 5 damage. TRF went into a rage it attacked James; James got severely hurt. "You hurt my boyfriend!" Pam cried out in anger with tears going down her checks. "BOYFRIEND?!" Will and Mr. Brass said in surprise. "We were going to tell you later today Will, we've been going out a few months now, at first it was on a trial basis but as time went on we realized that we truly do love each other, I find myself loving him more and more each day, I know it's so unlike me but it just happed, my mom says that love is the best thing in the world and you know what she's right, I hope you'll find it soon Will." Pam said. "Um, thanks" Will replied sweating. TRF attacked Mr. Brass. "Mr. Brass!" Will and Pam shouted. TRF attacked Pam. "Pam!" Will cried "You hurt my friends, you're going to wish you didn't do that." Will said with uncharacteristic hatred and anger. That is when it happened in his hatred Will tapped into, and unlocked powers he had Idea he had.

The next thing he knows is he somehow bombarded the T-Rex Fossil with a strange energy and it fell apart. Will is at now at level 9. Will can now use lifeup α. Will can now use PK Hypnosis α.

Suddenly the lights turn back, and they could tell it was over for now.

"Are you guys alright?" Will asked his friends worryingly.

"Yeah just a few scrapes and bruises." replied James "Other than that will live."

"How the hell you do that Will?!" Pam asked

"I…I don't know" Will replied "But for some reason I fell stronger."

"That was PSI." came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around saw it was the old monk how read them the scroll.

"You have to be born with the ability to use PSI, you cannot learn it. Sometimes one knows how to use their PSI instinctively, other times it must first be unlocked by being put under stress and/or duress, and rarely out of desperation, which is what you did in order to save you friends, I must say you are quite remarkable, but I would expect no less from a hero of light." Said the old monk.

"How do you know all that about PSI, and how do you know I was one of the heroes?"Will asked.

"What the hell are you guy talking about?!" Pam demanded.

"Let's just say there was more to my dream last night then I told you, anyway I'll tell you about it after I get my answers." Will replied.

"Very well" said the old monk "I to know how to use PSI I've even taught a student or two how to use strong PSI abilities. You can do a lot with PSI; you can heal injuries and cure many illnesses. You can use it to attack which you just did, here's the thing about attacking with PSI it does more damage if you give it a name. Another thing to know is that people born with PSI, the abilities they can learn are determined before they are born so don't be upset if you don't learn some. You want to know how I knew you were a hero of light is very simple you are currently surrounded by a special type PSI that I saw once before when the world was in danger, this is how the people who will save the world are draw together, once the world is saved the PSI around you will go back to normal."

"So what do I do now?" Will asked.

"First you should go home to tell your family you'll be gone for a while and get ready for your long journey, then go to the temple of Mercury which is between Karrington and Heartting." Said the old monk.

"Sounds like a start to me" Will said

**A/N: If you have not noticed I stink at disclaimers but there are lot of references to aged Characters.**

**Also Would anyone like me to do a story on James and Pam later on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**No one participated in my poll which makes me kind of sad. Also please review; I could use a few ideas (although would like to use my own) because I'm not a 100% sure how to get where I want to go.**

**Disclaimer: Copyrights belong to their prospective owners**

**Ch.4**

The museum was closed early due to the fact that the power was out so long and some of the exhibits had been mysteriously been destroyed.

They were all getting into Mr. Brass' minivan when Pam asked "so what are you going to call your attack Will?"

"I'm thinking PK Friend" said Will as he set in the back next to James and Pam set on the other side.

"Why PK Friend?" James asked after giving Pam a quick kiss on cheek which made her giggle before she replied in kind making James blush, of course seeing his friends being so openly loving made Will a little sick to his stomach, he wasn't jealous he was glad to see them so happy, it's just he wasn't so good around emotions he hasn't had or didn't understand.

"PK as in psycho kinetic and Friend because I like my friends" Will said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Aw that's so sweet! Crap where that come from?" Pam replied.

Just as they were leaving Karrington they pass Mario's Carpenters and Plumbers.

"So I didn't quite understand that old man. How are you supposed to find the other heroes of light Will?" Pam asked after a few minutes of random chatter.

"The best way that I could understand it was that there is something different about our auras that will naturally draw us together to save the world and once the threat is over our auras go back to normal so we can live in peace." Will explained the best he could.

"That makes as much since as you having psychic powers I guess." James said.

"Yeah who would have thought that you're some kind of psychic Will? Although it does explain why so many of your dreams seem to come true, you saw into future." Pam added.

"I think that's true but I think something's are blocked so I don't accidently change the future, like I didn't see you two would fall in love." Will replied.

"Ok that makes since, but here's one question do think your parents will let you go out and save the world?" James asked.

"Well let's find out, were at my house now, you want to come in?" Will said after realizing Mr. Brass had stopped in front of his home.

"YEAH" James and Pam said at the exact same time. "Can we dad?" James asked. "I don't see why not, but Pam should call her folks to tell them where she's at." Mr. Brass replied. "YES!" all three in the back yelled.

When Will opened up the door all the lights were out "I guess mom and Max are out" Will said as he shut the door behind them. Suddenly the light turned on and Will's mom, dad, and Max jumped out from behind the cream colored couch and yelled "SURPRISE!" Well's dad looks a little like him but older at the age of 34 he has black hair with brown eyes. "What's going on Mr. and Mrs. Waters?" asked a confused James. All the Waters except Will laughed for several minutes before Mr. Waters responded "Don't tell me you kids forgot what today is?" "It's Will's birthday he'll be 13 years old at 11:30 p.m." added Mrs. Waters.

Will face palmed "I can't believe we forgot my birthday, we must have be so caught up that we didn't remember and today's event at the museum didn't help at all."

At the part they had Will's favorite for dinner his mom's homemade lasagna. Then they had a white cake with wiped icing. From his mom and dad he got a bank card and cell phone and from Max he got a bat made out of fiberglass. After Mr. Brass took Pam and James home, Will told his family about his dream and the attack at the museum and how he had to leave not only to save the world but also to keep his enemy from attacking them. Eventually they saw his point and let him go, his dad told him that he would keep putting money into his account, his mom told him be careful and to call every now and then. Before he left Will grabbed the journal he had gotten use to writing in because of English class. When everyone said their goodbyes they were crying. Will gave his family a hug then went out the door to start what would be the journey of his lifetime.

**A/N: Wow a lot of talking in this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Copyrights belong to their prospective owners**

**Ch.5**

It was 8:30 in the morning, Will know that last night was probably the last time he would sleep in his own bed for long time so he slept in a little later then he would have liked. Will had decided that before he left Heartting he would say bye to his friends. Will went to the back yard to see his dog Moe; Moe is a Dalmatian and 7. Moe was as sad as Will when he told him that he would be gone for a while. Will then headed for the hideout were he know he would find James and Pam.

It took Will an hour to get through the woods at the back of the house to get to the passenger car that he and his friends used as a hideout. Will, James, and Pam found it when they were 7 years old exploring and spent over 2 years restoring it in secret, it is there pride and joy. They painted the outside to help hide it in the surrounding woods making it hard to find it if you weren't looking for it. The inside was a perfect contrast to the outside, the walls were painted with bright colors and the seats were made out of a beautiful fabric and are comfortable. Beautiful chandelier lights hang from the ceiling. In one corner sets a handmade table. The table is made out of the pieces of track for the legs, and ties for the top held together by spikes and rope. Surrounding the table are six chairs, two of which James and Pam are setting in.

"You're late!" Pam said bluntly as James motions Will to take the other seat next to him.

"Sorry slept in" Will apologized "Probably because I don't know when and how often I'll be able to go back home."

"So your parents agreed to let you go?" James asked.

"Yeah, but it took a lot of convincing, but I'm glad they let me leave." Will said.

"Why's that?" Pam asked.

"You know why, because if I stayed they could have been attacked like you guys were." Will replied.

"You had nothing to do with that" James said trying to ease any guilt Will might have. "Yeah, it was just a freak event, and no one really got hurt" Pam agreed.

"That's what I keep telling myself but just in case I think it's a good idea stay away from home has much possible. Also can you two watch over my family while I'm gone and call me if weird things start happening?" Will said.

"We'll do that for you." James said. "Before you go we have something to give you." Pam added.

"Here Will I want you to have my favorite hat, it's your birthday present and will keep the sun out of your eyes during your journey." James said as he give Will a green and white baseball cap that had the word Friends sown into it in red letters.

"I got you this watch. It has GPS built into it all you need to do is push this button" Pam said as she put the watch around Will's left wrist.

"Thanks you two, I'll always keep them and I'm sure they'll come in handy." Will said.

"One more thing I did a little research on the Mercury temple. The fastest way to it is trail just out of town." James said.

"Be careful around that area, there are a lot of wild dogs." Pam said.

"Thanks for the help, I got to get going but when I get back we'll catch up" Will said as he left.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Pam worried.

"Yes, remember Will doesn't give up easily. Just look at this place if it weren't for him, it never would be this done." James replied.

"Yeah your right." Pam said giving James a hug. "You always know what to say to calm my nerves, it's just one of the things that makes me love you so much." This was one of the few times Pam openly admitted she loved James, which made both them blush.

As Will left Heartting he turned back around to look at it. Heartting looks like every small town but, Will know that it would always be special to him because it was the town he grew up in. Will continued walking until he saw a slightly overgrown path.

"This must be the trail." Will said as he went down it.

**A/N: I had a small case of writers block writing this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't decide how to precisely write this chapter.**

**Also I'm back in school so it may take some time to get new chapters done.**

**For those of you still reading and**__**waited patiently thank you.**

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: Copyrights belong to their prospective owners**

**Ch.6**

It didn't take Will too long to wonder if he was heading in the right direction so he pushed the red button on the side of his watch, out of the screen a holographic map of the area was projected. Will looked at the hologram and was to see glad that he was going the right way but took note that it would be night by time he made it to the temple which made him glad he had remembered to pack a tent and sleeping bag. Will pressed the red button again and the hologram disappeared. Suddenly there was a sound in a bush in front of him; Will grabbed the bat strapped to his bag and got ready to defend himself just as a dog of indistinguishable breed jumped out of the bush and lunged at him.

Wild mutt is attacking! Wild mutt attacked with a fearsome bite. Will dodges; he reminds himself that dogs are fast and vicious, and usually hunt in packs so he needs to end this fast or it could get bad. Will swings his bat hitting wild mutt hard in the side (SMAASH!) the attack causes 68 damage making wild mutt run away whimpering. Will know that he had to think his brother for the gift when he got back for it was proving quite useful, but he also know that he was going to have to fight for his life for the rest of journey.

Will was right has his travel to get to Mercury temple was no cake walk; he kept running into of groups of two to five wild mutts and got hurt often but has a result he got stronger. But the odds are still stacked against him and the battles only get harder the closer he gets to the temple so he's not sure he'll make it there by nightfall like he had hoped but he had to try because he know that being out in the open at night with so many wild dogs running around wasn't safe.

Will kept running and fighting until he came to a large clearing that told him he was almost to the temple but that was not what he had his thoughts on. No they were on the nine dogs blocking his path; the one in the middle was the biggest dog he had ever seen 'I'm guessing he's the pack leader, luckily I've been saving my PSI just in case, so that should move the odds a little more in me favor.' Will thought. All of a sudden all nine dogs howled and began circling Will.

Pack Leader and its cohorts are attacking. Will attacks with PK Friend. Pack Leader takes 80 damage; wild mutt A took 98 damage and ran away; wild mutt B took 100 damage and ran away; wild mutt C took 60 damage and ran away; wild mutt D took 76 damage and ran away; wild mutt E took 88 damage and ran away; wild mutt F took 63 damage and ran away; wild mutt G took 70 damage and ran away; wild mutt H took 90 damage and ran away. Will was left breathing hard after using that attack 'I have less psychic energy left over then I thought; I've got enough left to use PK Friend one more time and to heal my injuries after the battle but that's it; I guess that's what I get for not keeping better track of my energy usage.' Will thought. Pack Leader bites Will's right arm it does 58 damage. Will almost drops his bat then jumps back and winces as blood oozes out of the bite and drips down his arm. 'I got careless; if I take to many more attacks like that it'd be dangerous; I hope my next attack does enough damage.' Will tried using PK Friend again. Pack Leader takes 98 damage. Pack Leader runs away limping. Will's level is now 14.

Will uses LIfeup which cause his left hand which he puts over the bite mark to heal his right arm using the last of his psychic energy. As Will continued toward the temple he hoped that no more dogs would attack and with their leader defeated they now avoided him like he was the plague. When Will got to Mercury Temple he took a small box out of his bag pressed a button on the top and throws it on the ground. The box unfolds into a tent big enough for six people; he know that he and the three other heroes would only use it when they couldn't fide a place to stay, but it was a good thing that it is bigger than required that way when they do use they could be comfortable. Will gets into the tent throws down a sleeping bag plops down on it and falls asleep in seconds from exhaustion.

**A/N: I know that it took a long time and that this isn't that long so I'm going to give you a preview of a future story. Tell me what you think about it.**

They had no idea when or where they were going they just hoped that they would find the help they needed to save those they were forced to leave behind.

**I may change the story between now and the time I start writing so it could be a lot different than the preview.**


End file.
